The Spirit Lives On
by LittleMissCracker12
Summary: When Lily Potter throws herself between Harry and Voldemort and feels the wrath of his Killing Curse, she wakes up, where even the man who loves her cannot see her.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Thanks if you read this. Please review, but this is my first story so go easy on me, 'kay? **_

CHAPTER 1: Realisation

Lily Potter screamed and collapsed, like a marionette with her strings cut, lifeless. She heard nothing.

She seemed to awake and dilberately opened her eyes. She was suddenly standing in a blown apart house, _her_ blown apart house she mentally corrected herself. She looked around her, confused and afraid. Where was Harry? Where was her killer? Had he fled with Harry, or after he'd killed him? This thought made Lily burst out crying and run, anywhere, far away, anywhere, but not here.

He lay on his back, dumbfounded, wondering where his Mummy and Dada had gone. Harry did not cry, though, he was stronger than that. He slowly closed his eyes, popped his thumb in his mouth and began to suck thoughtfully on it.

Lily opened her eyes again and looked around her for the second time. She was standing in Albus Dumbledore's office. Fawkes looked straight past her. She looked down. She seemed to be human though there was something different about her, something not right... A sound like a wounded and dying animal had caught her attention. She whirled around quickly, her face murderous. It quickly softened. For sitting at the straight-backed wooden chair, slumped over Dumbledore's desk, was an oily, greasy-haired man, wearing a long black cape. She sniggered quietly at how bat-like he looked and tapped him firmly on the shoulder. He twitched as if trying to flick off a fly.

'Well, Severus, long time no see.' she said. He ignored her. She frowned.

'Sev, seriously. What are you doing? You look pathetic.' He once again ignored her. She snarled and reached to smack him over the head, but faltered. Why _was_ he crying? _Why do you care?_ a voice inside her head asked her. _He has said some terrible things to you in the past, or don't you remember..._ Lily did remember. She remembered very well, for it was the last time she and her childhood bestfriend had spoken about. Albus Dumbledore Apparated with a _pop!_ He stood behind Severus, looking grim.

'Severus...' he started carefully. He groaned and lifted his head to utter the words 'I thought... you were going... to keep her... safe...'

'She and James put their faith in the wrong person, Severus.' Lily gasped_. Thats_ the reason why he was so upset. Because of her. Lily frowned and walked upto Dumbledore and said loudly, 'Albus!' Dumbledore ploughed on through, talking over the top of her. 'The boy survives. He has her eyes precisely. I am sure you remember Lily Evan's eyes, don't you?'

Snape's head yanked upwards and tears spurted down his face silently. 'DON'T!' he bellowed. 'Gone...forever...'

_Forever? _Lily frowned but quickly gasped. She hastily pressed her middle finger and index finger to her pulse on her wrist and groaned when she found out that, although the rest of her was solid, the place where her pulses had been were not. Her slender fingers passed through her skin easily, as though it was water. The same happened in her neck and her chest. She bit her lips, desperately trying not to cry. Lily pushed her shoulder and stomach. They were still solid. _But she wasn't alive._ She wasn't human. She was her spirit. Lily's eyes overflowed with tears and she leant up against the desk, crying silently. Five words caught her attention.

'- the Dark Lord will return. And Harry Potter will be in grave danger when he does.' Severus was silent, letting the words sink in. He looked up at Dumbledore. At last, he said. 'Very well. Very well. But never-never tell anyone, Dumbledore! This must be our secret, especially Potter's son...I want your word!'

'My word that i will never reveal the best of you, Severus? If you insist.' he sighed heavily and walked around to his chair. Severus slumped back over the table, silent. Dumbledore simply put his long fingertips together and sighed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: What Next?

**_Disclaimer: No i don't own HP in any way, shape or form. Except_ my_ 3rd cousin was one of the trainers of Hedwig in the movie(s) Particularly the first 3 movies. _**

**_By the way, this might be boring to a few of you, but i will not, REPEAT will not post this fanfiction anymore if don't get 3 reviews more. _**

Lily Evans stood, watching her childhood bestfriend. He rose swiftly from Albus Dumbledore's desk and turned his wand on himself. Lily ran forward but before she could cry out, he simply siphoned away his tear tracks. His eyes could not hide his melancholy. He nodded curtly, perhaps not trusting his voice. He still looked as white as a ghost. Lily chuckled bitterly. He swept away silently. She followed him, taking care to step onto his cape as he walked away but frowned as her foot went straight through his cape.

Severus **Snape's** study was a lot smaller than Dumbledore's. Lily realised with a jolt that it had been Professor Slughorn's old office. She drifted back into the 'Slug Club' days. The last reunion. She groaned softly and sank into a chair. Miraculously, she stayed seated and did not fall through. _ What would happen? What is 'through the veil'? _Curiousity killed the cat, yes. But she was already dead. If Lily had had a pulse, she'd sure it would have rocketed sky high and she would have be in St Mungo's. What if it had the opposite effect? What if, by falling through the veil from death, could cause you to wake up alive? She could protect Harry, she could have stopped such unecessary suffering...But she'd be without James. All the suffering would be on her, the woman who survived while her soul-mate died.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek, bringing her back into reality. Was this reality? Was she dreaming? No, deep down, she knew she was not dreaming, nor was she in a fantasy land of make-believe. This wasn't reality...but it was reality for her. Which brought her swiftly back to another burning question. _Was there anymore like her?_ Trapped in between two dimensions...Or maybe...was this the other world? This was 'Heaven'? Lily Evans had been brought up, strictly Christian, and reading the Bible. She had attended a Sunday school, too. Her idea of Heaven had been vague, but she couldn't imagine it at all like this.

Sobbing interrupted her merciless thoughts and visions. Severus was hunched over, face in his hands that was curtained by his greasy hair. It was a pitiful sight, one that she would have given anything not to see.

Sunlight rained in through the windows. Lily sat up quickly. 'I guess i'll go now the sun is up.' she muttered to herself.  
'Only if you want to...' a voice murmured to her. She ignored it. It murmured again, louder. She once again ignored it and laughed shakily to herself. The voice said the phrase again, louder still. She whirled around and said angrily 'I'm staying, OK? Now cut it out.'  
Snape had risen from the table and pointed his wand at a small bowl. He quietly muttered something into it and pressed his wand to his temple, drawing a small about of silvery substance from it. _Memory. _ Lily stepped over and dived into the bowl. Her heart sunk. It was the day of their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. The day Severus Snape, son of Eileen Prince, bestfriend of Lily Evans, had called her _that. _

**_Mudblood. _**

This made her heart ache and throb with sadness, till this day. She knew he never meant to. She knew he never forgived himself. She just could never forgive him. Lily's eyes began to fill and overflow with tears, uncontrollable tears over him, just as he'd cried over her. _What next?_ she thought bitterly. _I don't even want to be in this world. I wish I'd never woken up_! she screamed silently, still sobbing. What use was she here? Why couldn't she have 'gone on' with James? Maybe James was here too, searching for her, watching as Sirius and Remus? The thought made her cry harder. **_Why isn't he here, with me?_**

**AN: Hope i didn't bore you to Death. Thanks to followers, reviews and favouriters :):) Sorry its been long time coming, had to give it some thought and spell/grammar check it. (Less to do for you Betas haha!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- At A Terrible Price**

After a while, Lily Potter's tears gradually ran dry. She rubbed her eyes wearily and sniffed, glancing around. No one would've seen her. Nobody _could_ see her. Not even her bestfriend.  
She looked around the room again, slower and more carefully. She could see no sign of Severus. She glanced quickly at the clock. 8:30a.m. Breakfast. She closed her eyes briefly, imagining the Great Hall. It had been so long since she had entered through those great oak doors...

She suddenly smelled food, glorious food and heard a small thud. She was standing outside of the Hall. She grinned. She could still Apparate, much more comfortably, at that. Like flying.  
There was a sudden jolt by her stomach and the strangest feeling Lily had ever felt. She didn't know how to explain it exactly and it frightened her. It made her shiver all over. In a second, it was gone and she was surprised to see a small Professor Flitwick hurrying through her. _I just got walked through _she said to herself giggling to herself. Lily shook her head disbelievingly and strode through the great oak doors. She was met by utter silence. The staff were silent, carefully avoiding each other's tear filled eyes or tear-stained face. Hagrid was sobbing into his huge red-spotted hankerchief. One Ravenclaw seventh year sat, books spread across the bench.  
Lily's eyes began to fill again. She hadn't meant to cause this pain. She hadn't meant to die. She hadn't meant to, but she had. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry again. She knew that once she had started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

At last that awful silence was lifted, in succession bringing with it chatter of students now filing into the Great Hall. She stood back, letting the Gryffindors take their places on the bench, smiling broadly now. Ghosts filed in from the left wall, right wall and floor. No students nor ghost seemed to notice her. This quickly left her feeling bitter, a feeling that she was not yet used to feeling.  
Lily Evans walked up the steps to where Gryffindor common room used to be, quickly correcting herself. Hogwarts would never change something as important as common rooms.  
She arrived to see the Fat Lady singing merrily to herself and chanting something inaudible. As Lily walked closer, she heard the chant.  
'The Dark Lord's dead, the Dark Lord's gone, and may it be foreverrrrr! And it shall be FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !' she ended the awful chant on a long, terribly out of tune, note. The other portaits grimaced, but smiled quickly at their friend. The Fat Lady gave a low curtsey and blew kisses to those other portraits. Lily did not know what to make of this, she was torn between laughing hysterically at what she'd just witnessed or burst into tears. Before she had time to process this, a male voice was heard.

'Dear Lady, the Dark Lord's death came at a terrible price. Did you not hear?' said Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington quietly to her. The Fat Lady sniffed and said haughtily,  
' I only know what I get told. So no, I do not. What was this price?'  
'Lily Evans and James Potter, of Class of 1971, were murdered. The Dark Lord then tried to kill their son, Harry Potter. Thats all. Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived.'  
The Fat Lady and every single other portrait were all shocked. A few occupants of portraits had abandoned themand moved into their neigbour's, in order to move closer to hear the story. Lily gasped, though she did not know why. She had heard all his in Dumbledore's study. Evidently, she had not been the only non-being in there at the time.

Nearly-Headless Nick nodded sombrely. Neither ghost nor portrait spoke for a moment, trying to process this fact. The Fat Lady looked ashamed of herself, something which Nick noticed.  
'You did not know. You only knew what others had said, and not the whole picture. You need not blame yourself.'

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP. SORTED. X**_

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, favouriters and followers of this story! PLEASE R&R, maybe tell me what you would like to happen next maybe? I always like listening to your views. :) Thank you once again! Sorry, it would've been up last night but i clicked the back button without saving it, so i had to start all again, the Numpty I Am.!xx**


	4. Authors Note clairelauraxox -- tweet me

I am so sorry guys but i won't be able to post the next chapter until Monday! Please please bare with me. I have 10 pieces of h/w to do and a test in Chemistry to revise for!

I LOVE YOU GUYS X Follow me on twitter if you want, i'll tweet you or dm u when the next chapter(s) are up. clairelauraxox xx:)


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - It Wasn't Him **

_**Disclaimer: No, i do not own HP... I WISH. Special Thank You to Alethea27 who is now my Beta :-) **_

Lily Evans shook her head disbelievingly, staring emptily at the Fat Lady and Nearly Headless Nick. The silence was deafening and maddening. She wanted to hear more, know where Harry was now. Sirius was his godfather, so surely he'd be with him?

'Where is the boy now?'

'I do not know. I know that Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall escorted the boy to a house, in Surrey.'

Lily listened on eagerly. Surrey? I don't know anybody who lives in Surrey. Unless... Lily paused and bit her lip. Surely not. Surely not Petunia. She groaned, closing her eyes briefly. Why on earth her? Why not Sirius?

Lost in deep thoughts, she didn't realise realize she was pacing back and forth. She stopped and rubbed her temples briefly in circular motion. After a moment, she straightened up and disapparated while concentrating on Sirius Black's handsome face.

She was suddenly in the middle of a Muggle street, breathing in a stench of car fumes. Where was he? She looked around frantically, trying to spot his face amongst the jumble of Muggles. Lily looked to her left and there he was. She gasped. She had never seen such grief and rage on a human face before.  
He broke into a run her with Lily gliding silently and effortlessly beside him. His wand was clasped in his hand and he looked ready for a duel to death.

'PETTIGREW!' he screamed, making her jump. She turned her head just in time to see their friend Peter Pettigrew turn to Sirius and smile smugly. Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to Sirius, faking distraught. Peter was wandless. Lily stepped in between them.

'HOW COULD YOU, SIRIUS? They were our friends and you betrayed them! You alone betrayed them to the Dark Lord! They trusted you! You are the reason they're DEAD!' he screamed.

Sirius laughed manically. 'As if anyone would fall for that, you filthy little-'

The street exploded, but not before Peter Pettigrew, one of Lily and James Potter's closest friends, slit his little finger off smoothly with a small silver knife. He bared his teeth to at Sirius, who looked dumbfounded, and swiftly transformed into his animagus form, a rat and disappeared down a sewer grate.

Lily screamed in rage, tears pouring down her face.

Three wizards in blue robes apparated in a circle around Sirius, pointing their wands carefully at his chest. 'STUPEFY!' they cried and Sirius Black III crumpled to the ground.

Lily screamed again louder still and yelled frantically to anybody who'd listen, 'It wasn't him! It's not him! It's got nothing to do with him!'

But who'd listen to the dead in any case?

**AN: Thanks to anyone still reading this story. Please Review: they make my day! :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: I'm Sorry**

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter, only this plot. Thank you to my wonderful Beta: Alethea27! :-) Enjoy!**_

Lily Potter watched on numbly, as one of her best friend was dragged away. Tears pouring silently down her face as she desperately tried to make sense of what she'd just witnessed. Peter Pettigrew, one of her and James' closest friends had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. How could they have trusted him? Now Sirius was going to take the blame for what he'd done. She could do nothing about it.

She quickly glided after Sirius, and appeared at his side just in time to hear Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, say to him, 'You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment at Azkaban Prison for the massacre of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and approximately...' he trailed off, glancing to a witch at his left.

'Twelve,' she said somberly.

'...Twelve Muggles. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Sirius Black?' he spat, his black moustache bristling.

Sirius looked him in the eye and very calmly said, 'It wasn't me. None of that was.'

Crouch laughed humorlessly and snarled, 'Do not lie. You have been found at the scene of the crime and you are the only human conscious. I suspect if we questioned the Muggles still alive; they will say they saw you blow Pettigrew and the street up.'

Sirius said nothing. He obviously knew there was no point arguing.

A small man roughly grabbed Sirius' wand and snapped it cleanly in half. Sirius' eyes dulled almost instantaneously.

Lily whimpered pitifully.

The witch said in a low voice, 'The Muggles are coming around, and the Muggle Healers are on their way. I've modified their memories,' she said importantly.

Crouch nodded once.

Lily stepped inside Sirius, and regretfully watched him shiver as she entered him. Crouch and the small man grabbed Sirius' arm with unnecessary force, but he did not wince. The three, or four, turned on the spot and vanished.

The coldness on the island was unbearable, even for Lily. Sirius' teeth chattered and she immediately left him, walking beside him now. Crouch and the other man were seemingly unaffected. Probably because this is how cold it is in their hearts, she thought viciously, sending them a glare full of pure hatred.  
They quickly led Sirius to an empty cell. An audible scream was heard and Sirius' eyes darted around the cell, terrified. Crouch bent low and smiled to Sirius.

'Good luck trying to blast your way out of this place.' he said simply. Sirius glowered at him, teeth chattering from fear or the cold. Lily stood beside him, taking his hand. He flinched and turned to look, staring her right in the eye. Lily smiled sadly, a single tear running down her soft cheek.

'I'm sorry. I know you never betrayed us,' she told him. 'I'm so sorry, for everything. If we hadn't had Harry, none of this would've happened.' her mellifluous voice breaking on 'happened'. Sirius turned to her and frowned angrily.

'Never say that. Ever. Harry is alive and well. I'd have happily taken your place so that you could be with him Lils.' he said gently. She smiled again and bit her lip.

'I'll help keep you sane in here. I promise,' she said bravely.

He smiled sadly. 'My innocence will keep me sane, Lily.'


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- It Could've Been Worse**

_**Disclaimer: No, once again, i will never be J K Rowling. Sorry i haven't updated recently, been real busy and i've been feeling ill AND WENT TO HOYSS! R&R-I love them! Thank you to all the follows, reviews and favourites!**_

Lily Potter appeared at the door of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, her face tear-stained once again, and cautiously walked through their front door. Petunia and Vernon were sat stiffly, talking in low whispers. A child was crying. Her child. She ran up to the basket Harry was in, longing to hold him in his arms, to sooth him somehow.

Petunia scowled at him and continued murmuring to her husband. Lily frowned and bit her lip. She knew her sister had changed, but surely she wouldn't leave a child crying after he'd already been through so much? Evidently she would.

Her attention was swiftly drawn to the conversation. Why were they whispering in their own home? They were shooting nasty glances at the basket.

'Petunia, this boy surely he can live with someone else? I mean, we have our own baby boy to look after,' Vernon was saying. Their 'baby boy' gave an almighty shriek from upstairs and Petunia jumped up immediately.

'Mummy's coming, Diddydums! Don't cry!' she said as she ran up the stairs to him. Lily growled, fuming. She glared at Vernon Dursley who was slowly but determinedly creeping slowly towards the basket. He peered in, sneering. This made Harry cry even more.

'Stop crying.' he said through gritted teeth. Harry done did nothing of the sort and wailed shrilly. Vernon backed away from the basket, his eyes widening.

Petunia walked down the stairs, holding a wriggling blonde child. He, too, was screaming fit to burst. She frowned at her husband and nodded her head towards the basket.

'Can't you keep him quiet for one moment?!' she snapped to him.

Vernon bristled. 'I've tried, he just doesn't want to.' he mumbled. She frowned and crossed the lounge, balancing the child on her bony hip. Petunia handed 'Diddykins' to his father and gingerly picked up Harry. Lily held her breath. Harry immediately quieted down, staring at his aunt, his guardian. Petunia looked at him for a full second, before casting a disdainful look at him. She tucked him back into his basket and turned to her husband, who was gawping at her, as if she'd just tamed a Hungarian Horntail or rode a Chinese Fireball successfully.

'The child will have to stay with us. It is all explained in the letter.'

'But Petunia, dear-'

'Vernon,' she said with a hint of finality to her voice.

For once, Lily felt proud of her older sister. If she'd had gone to Hogwarts, she'd be a Gryffindor, hands down.

Besides, it could've been worse. Harry could have been taken in by the Malfoy's, Avery's or Nott's. Pure-blood maniacs. It could have turned out so much worse for him...


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - Chaos and Crucio's**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE still don't own HP. Am working on it thought, haha! ;-) Sorry i haven't updated in a while, my computer's been down (had a virus) and have had lots of homework and a piece of coursework to do and I've been a little stressed. FORGIVE ME PLEASE?! I love you guys so much. MY WONDERFUL BETA: alethea27 -**

Something didn't feel right. Lily paced around Number 4's dining room, thinking hard. All was quiet and peaceful. So why did she feel so strange as if something was happening around her?

Lily needed to go and she immediately apparated. She had no idea where she was going, she just felt..well, she didn't know what she felt.

Her instincts were absolutely right. She had apparated into a scene of utter chaos. 'Death Eaters,' she thought. She snarled menacingly. 'They're certainly putting up a good fight.'

Screams echoed off the walls of the dark manor, green and red lights streamed through the air, illuminating the darkening sky. The manor was still amazingly intact despite all the Unforgivable Curses that were being cast inside it. A fire had broken out on the lawn and a small, weedy man was continuously casting the Cruciatus Curse on an Auror who dodge and fired a Stunning spell repeatedly.

'I wish there was something I could do to help!' Lily thought desperately. She turned and began to glide towards the manor. She flew straight through an upstairs window where numerous screams and cries could be heard as well as red lights seen.

A woman was laughing manically while battling three Aurors at once. They were already breaking out in a sweat and had resorted to verbal spells to get maximum power from them. It was still not enough. The laugh made Lily crawl even though she knew nothing could harm her now that she was dead. The woman turned her head in Lily's direction and Lily snarled.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Naturally.

The woman was beautiful, no doubt about that, with her heavily black lidded eyes and pale skin. But now her body seemed to revel in the darkness that seemed attracted to her. Now that she was dead, Lily could see how the edge of Bellatrix's body was hazy and rippling. That was darkness.

That was how evil she was.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: Not Them  
**A/N: Not lucky enough to own this Series...x( Hey guys, just enjoy this chapter! Please Review as well, good or bad! My awesome Beta is...all together now...ALETHEA27! You should all know by now, but what the hell. xx**

A blood curdling scream was heard from behind Lily. She whirled around to witness two oddly familiar people bound magically to a chair. Their faces were shredded by the Cruciatus Curse and, when they screamed, you could see they'd both bitten their tongues clean off. Lily was frozen to the spot, eyes wide and mouth open. Tears suddenly cascaded down her cheeks.

_No. It can't be them. Someone must have used the Polyjuice Potion to look like them._

Somehow, she knew it was them, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew no Polyjuice Potion was involved at all.  
How could another human do that to another? How?

Frank and Alice Longbottom writhed and continued to scream in their chairs, eyes rolling and skin paling by the moment. Lily raced towards them. They screamed and desperately tried to break free from the hold.

'No, no don't!' Alice screamed, obviously petrified of anybody coming near them.  
'Alice, no! It's me, Lily. Lily Potter. Please, don't scream, everything's going to be alright. Hush now, shh.' Lily spoke gently to them, but they still flinched at her voice. They whimpered like wounded animals, watching her carefully.  
'Frank...' she began, moving towards him. He started crying afresh and whimpered. Frank had always been the laid-back, calm one. Not now. Now they were broken souls. It was going to be obviously very long time until they would ever be comfortable around others. Maybe never.

A strong wind blew from the smashed window and thunder rumbled across the sky. A high-pitched demented laugh was heard again, to which Lily balled her fists and spun around, desperate to do something, help somehow...

An Auror was dead, laying in a pool of his own blood, staring emptily at the dark ceiling.  
Bellatrix Lestrange screamed, not out of fear, but for the joy of it. The two Aurors were left crouching on the floor from the sheer power and darkness within it. Bellatrix swished her wand into the air. The Aurors were not dead, no, just under a very powerful Body Bind Curse.

Bellatrix stalked towards them, leering at them nastily. Lily screamed furiously at her and glided towards the Petrified men.

'No. Not them as well. I Won't Let You.' Lily snarled. Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock or fear and she swayed slightly on the spot, before regaining her composure.

'But how? They told me you were dead!' Bellatrix screamed furiously at the ghost.

'I can assure you I am.'


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: Justice Is Served

**A/N: Yeah, i don't own HP by the way. My Beta's computer's down, so get well soon Alethea27's computer! I'm lost without you! Please Review Guys xx Yes, had to copy the dungeon scene speech from the book. Sorry guys!**

Bellatrix Lestrange, for the first time in her entire life, looked overwhelmed and shook her head disbelieving. Lily simply grimaced.

'Why did they deserve this? Why? Answer me!' Lily snarled, gesturing towards the two people at the back of the room. Bellatrix smirked nastily and laughed once again. Suddenly her eyes bulged hysterically and she pointed her wand at them and screamed 'CRUCIO!' They screamed, eyes rolling out of their sockets. She hissed nastily through the room.

'Where is he? Where is the Dark Lord? You know, I know you do!' she screamed. Frank and Alice continued to scream. An Auror stirred beside Bellatrix, but she did not realize or care. Blood poured steadily out of his head but he still managed to raise his wand.

'Stupefy!' he cried weakly and Bellatrix crumpled to the ground, motionless.

-

Lily Potter stood beside Barty Crouch's wife, who was deathly pale and whimpering slightly. Lily narrowed her eyes and glared at her. Her baby boy was the one that participated in the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and she was frightened for him? Him? Lily snarled again quietly. She turned to look at Mr. Crouch with intense dislike etched onto her pretty features and was pleased to see a nerve twitching in his temple.

'Bring them in.' his voice echoed coldly.

In came four people, flanked by six hooded Dementors. Lily shivered but did not feel any one bit of sympathy towards them. The Dementors placed each of the four people in the four chairs with chained arms that now stood on the dungeon floor. There was a thickset man who stared blankly up at Crouch. A thinner and more nervous-looking man whose eyes were darting around the crowd, Bellatrix Lestrange sat in the chained chair as though it were a throne and a boy in his late teens who looked nothing short of petrified. Lily, as did many around her, drew in a collective breath at his identity - Barty Crouch Jr.

Crouch stood up. He looked down upon the four in front of him and there was pure hatred in his face.

'You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," he said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous -'

'Father," said the boy in his late teens. 'Father . . . please.'

'- that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court,' said Crouch, speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice.

'We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror - Frank Longbottom - and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -'

'Father, I didn't!' shrieked the boy in chains below. 'I didn't, I swear it. Father, don't send me back to the Dementors -' Lily shook her head disbelievingly. Bellatrix was smiling at her.

'You are further accused,' bellowed Mr. Crouch, 'of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury -'

'Mother!' screamed the boy below, and the little witch beside Lily began to sob, rocking backward and forward. 'Mother, stop him. Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!' Lily looked at her. Maybe she was too harsh on her earlier. What would she have done, if it was Harry sitting in the chained chair? Lily shuddered, pushing the thought away.

'I now ask the jury,' shouted Mr. Crouch, 'to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!'

In unison, the witches and wizards along the right-hand side of the dungeon raised their hands. The crowd around the walls began to clap, their faces full of savage triumph. The boy began to scream.

'No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!'

The witch cried openly and stole a glance at her husband. He was livid. Bellatrix finally looked away from Lily and called to Crouch, 'The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!'

And failed, Lily thought triumphantly.

The boy was desperately trying to fight off the Dementors but they closed in on him. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

'Take me to Azkaban.'

Her conscience complied.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- She Was Disturbed**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Harry Potter! Beta is amazing: alethea27! **

Sirius was in a restless sleep, tossing and turning upon the concrete floor. Lily sighed and shouted loudly, 'Sirius Black!'

'Yes Lily?' he murmured wearily, sitting up against the damp wall.

She smiled softly at him. 'Your dear cousin should be arriving here in-' There was a loud pop, followed by hysteric laughter. Sirius rolled his dark eyes. 'She's here now.' Lily concluded evenly.

'Tell me, why is she here? They finally captured her?' Sirius said. Screaming, no doubt from Barty Crouch Jr., joined the laughter. Lily sighed.

'She tortured Alice and Frank. They're now…' Sirius head fell into his hands and shook his head.

'I don't need to hear anymore Lily. I know what they must be like now. She's always been disturbed, even as a child.'

'She saw me, you know,' Lily said quietly. Sirius' head shot up, crashing against the wall with a dull thud. Lily winced but he didn't seem to feel or notice.

'She saw you?! How? Why?'

'I don't know, Padfoot. I guess it's because she's murdered so many that she's now inhuman because of it. I suppose she just is part of Death now.'

Sirius sighed again, slumping against the wall. Lily changed the subject quickly.

'How's it been in here?'

'Oh, just like being on holiday. What do you think it's been like?'

'Sorry. Just wanted to change the subject.'

'How's Harry?'

'He's OK. I'm not too sure why he's been left with Petunia though. She will resent him because of me and what I am...I mean was.'

'What you are, Lily. You were a witch, not born I grant you, but a witch. A fantastic one at that. Do you remember your N.E.W.T.S results?'

Lily grinned. 'Eight Outstandings and three Exceeds Expectations.'

'Exactly.' A scream was heard again and Lily shuddered.

Sirius sighed. 'Looks like I'm going to be in for a rough night.'

'Do you want me to stay?'

'No, get back to Harry. Give him my love, won't you?'

'I always do and will, Padfoot,' she smiled.

Sirius smiled at his old nickname slightly. 'Goodnight Evans.'

'Goodnight Padfoot,' she whispered as she slipped away into the oppressive darkness.

Sirius rubbed his eyes wearily and a high pitched laugh was heard. 'Great. Just great!' he muttered to himself, before curling in a protective ball and trying to fall asleep once again.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 - Waiting for the Letter

**A/N:** This is set as soon as seen in the film. Basically, Lily has stayed at the Dursley's with Harry and has visited Sirius in Azkaban quite a number of times. I don't own HP guys, never will. My Beta is someone called: Alethea27! R AND R PLEASE?!

Lily Potter sat, half in but half out of the cupboard underneath the stairs. This had been Harry's bedroom ever since he had been eighteen months old. Lily had been fuming, and still was. No child should ever suffer because of their parent's differences, no one. Lily watched as her ten year old son's chest rose and fell softly and steadily. She longed to reach out and ruffle his jet black hair as she had done his father's.

She sighed. James. Someone who she had hated for most of her life. She felt it strange that two completely different characters could fall for each other. Oh, how she had wished he could be here with her, watching their son sleep, together.

A loud thud was heard on the door, which made Lily jump. She knew who it was.

'Up. Get up! Now!' Petunia screeched, rapping on the door ferociously. Lily balled his fists up and screamed.

'Who the actual heck do you think you're talking to?! He's my son, your nephew!' No one heard anything at all. Lily began muttering curses under her breath, stopping suddenly. Harry Potter was awake.

'Are you up yet?!' Petunia snapped. Lily clenched her teeth together.

'Nearly...' he replied quietly and wearily, moving to pluck a spider out of his hair.

'Well, hurry up. I want you to look after the bacon. I want everything to be perfect for my Dudder's birthday.'

Harry groaned slightly and Lily bit back a laugh. Merlin, he was so like his father.

'What did you say?' her sister said sharply.

'Nothing, nothing.' he said louder, before starting to search for socks. Lily took this as her cue to leave the cupboard for him to get dressed. She casually peered into the living room and made a face.

Stacks of presents were covering the dining room table. She sighed. Harry had been given a pair of socks for his tenth birthday, whilst Dudley had thirty-eight in total. Lily wondered how different Harry's eleventh would be...

Harry emerged a minute from his cupboard a minute later, yawning and stretching at which Lily smiled before disappearing completely.

'Morning Lily.' Sirius said as she appeared beside him. She rolled her eyes.

'How do you know it's me anyway? It could be somebody else.'

'I get a strange feeling before it happens. It's difficult to explain. Besides, who's going to try and apparate into Azkaban prison? No one.' Sirius chuckled humorlessly. Lily grimaced.

'Anyway, how's Harry?'

'Oh, just about holding up in there. I'm not. It's lucky no one else can see or hear me because I tend to scream a lot at Petunia and Vermin.'

'I don't blame you to be honest. I'd Crucio them!'

'Sirius!' she exclaimed outraged.

'What? I would.'

'Oh, we know you would, you have Slytherin blood!'

'I'm a Gryffindor, your argument in invalid.' Sirius replied shortly. Lily laughed.

'What date is it?'

'Saturday the twenty-third of June. Why?'

'Oh, I don't really know the date in this place. I used to...' he trailed off, staring at the wall blankly. Lily coughed awkwardly.

'Harry's birthday is soon!' she exclaimed excitedly. 'He'll be getting his letter in a month, that is, if Petunia doesn't burn it as soon as it arrives.'

Sirius looked up into his friend's green eyes. 'How ever far you run, magic will always find you.'


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: The Letters Arrives**

**A/N: MY AMAZING BETA: Alethea27 :-) R AND R pleasee!xx **

Petunia Dursley was getting edgy, the closer the summer holidays approached. She'd have to let Harry out now. It really wasn't his fault he was a freak. Petunia stopped her pre-bedtime wipe down suddenly, and walked over to the calendar. Trailing her bony finger along the paper to a certain date circled in red, she faltered, thinking hard. That was the day he received his freak letter. Petunia snorted derisively and folded her arms angrily. She was being stupid. Even if he did get a letter she wasn't letting him go to that so-called school. Never.

Lily Potter stood, unknown to Petunia, beside her and she too stared at the calendar. She knew Harry would have a hard time getting his letter. Petunia was just that way, making life difficult whenever possible. Her thoughts flew back to what Sirius had said and she sighed heavily and floated away to the cupboard under the stairs to watch her son as he slept.

Lily had followed Harry around as he wandered around the estate, making sure no harm would come to him. Any day now, he'd receive his letter. Well, the letter would be delivered. She knew it would be a while until he could readit.

Harry had been out for an early morning wander and walked in Number 4 at precisely ten o'clock for his breakfast. He was well aware that if he missed that time by a couple minutes he wouldn't have any food until his dinner. Petunia stood in the kitchen, nose wrinkled up at something in a bowl. Harry peered curiously over her shoulder.

'Don't do that, it's rude.' Petunia snapped.

Harry sighed quietly. 'Sorry, Aunt Petunia. What is that?'

'What did I tell you about asking pointless questions?' she snapped again, narrowing her eyes. 'It's you're new school uniform.'

Harry stared at the grey mixture and licked his lips nervously. 'I didn't realize it had to be so wet.'

'Don't be stupid! I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes for you. By the time I'm finished it'll look just like everyone else's.'

Harry walked away again, skeptical.

Vernon and Dudley walked in, sniffing the air and wrinkling their noses up to at the smell of the clothes dye. The three of them sat down simultaneously. Dudley promptly banged his large, knobby stick. Lily grinned, privately thinking that it looked a bit like Mad-Eye Moody's old staff he'd always leant on.

A click was heard, followed by sounds of letters dropping on the mat. Lily rushed out, scanning them. It was there with the Hogwarts wax seal. It had arrived.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Fine Day, Sunday.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, Potterheads! Love you all and a Very Merry Christmas to you all! ~ LittleMissCracker  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own HP at all, only this plot. MY BETA IS Alethea27! x**

Harry Potter arrived in the hallway, carefully scanning them himself. He came to his letter and his face registered nothing but shock, mingled with curiosity. Lily Potter silently begged him to stow the letter in his cupboard, to no avail. He walked slowly into the living room again, disappearing around the corner. Lily groaned and rested her head in her hands before following Harry into the room.

As expected, Petunia and Vermin confiscated the letter, preferring to burn it rather than give it to their nephew. Lily glared at them all through this procedure and once or twice, she could have sworn she saw her sister glance around the room nervously, as if she sensed they were being watched. This happened all through the summer holidays as three letters arrived, then five, and then twelve.

Vernon had bolted up the letter box, but then the owls shoved the letters through the cracks of the windows. Vernon had even found a couple in his newspaper when he received it from the newsagents. He had demanded to know who had put them in there, but the manager shook his head dumbfounded, insisting he hadn't done it. All of these events amused Lily greatly.

One Sunday in early July, Vernon sat in his armchair, munching on a shortbread biscuit. Harry stared gloomily out of the window. As Petunia passed Vernon his coffee, he turned to Harry. He smiled nastily. 'Fine day, Sunday. Why's that Dudley?' Dudley merely shook his head, his eyes never turning away from the TV.

'Because there is no post on Sundays?' Harry said promptly.

'Right you are, Harry! No post on Sundays.' Vernon grinned. Harry sighed.

Lily laughed out loud. Such a Muggle, thinking a little thing such as Sunday would stop them from receiving letters!

Harry suddenly frowned at the window and arose abruptly. In the background, Vernon was chanting 'No post, not a single bloody letter. Not one!' gleefully. Lily Potter stood behind her son and gasped loudly. Owls after owl were soaring past the house. Many were perched on the house sign, with a few on the car roof.

Lily smirked and bit her lip. Any second now...

Sure enough, a rumble was heard, cutting off Vernon's speech about the post service abruptly. Petunia and him stared at one another, wearing identical dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Harry thin eyebrows rose and even Dudley turned away the TV, confused. Suddenly, a single letter flew out of the chimney, swatting Vernon in the face loudly. Then hundreds, possibly even thousands of letters rained down from the chimney. Dudley ran to his mother and climbed into her lap. He was crying and frightened. Petunia bit her lip hard, scared. Harry, however, yelled loudly in glee and jumped up in the air, trying to catch a letter in his small hand. Vernon bellowed at him like a wounded hippo, but Harry took no heed and continued to run out of the room, Lily on his heels. Vernon grabbed hold of his too big blue t-shirt and wrestled the letter away from him easily.

Harry screamed in fury. 'THEY'RE MY LETTERS! THEY'RE FOR ME!'

Vernon fell conveniently deaf at this statement and bellowed again over the roar of letters thundering down. 'WE'RE GOING FAR, FAR AWAY! WHERE THEY CAN'T...' He grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck whilst her son winced. 'FIND US!' he finished, slamming the door of Harry's cupboard forcefully. Lily screamed in fury, stamping her foot childishly.

'They're his letters! His! Not yours, not Petunia's, NO ONES BUT HIS!'


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Memory: Part 1**

DISCLAIMER: JK owns the characters!

**AN: Thank you to those who have waited for this chapter. Thank you to my beta Alethea27, as always. Just...Thank You all. xx Jily in this chapter. :-) xx**

Lily had shouted childishly at her sister and brother-in-law, before resigning herself to the fact that they still couldn't hear her or sense her anger although she had seen Petunia twitch a little when she was shouting at them.

Vernon had indeed carried out the plan of 'taking a break from it all' and now the family was sitting in their separate rooms. Lily had merely floated through the wall of Petunia's and Vernon's room, to hear a very interesting conversation.

'Well, she was a freak. He's definitely a freak. Why shouldn't he be in a school with them? Keep them away from normal, sane people.' Petunia said bluntly. Vernon grunted in response.

'Yes, but this 'Hogwarts'; he'll learn magic and come back in the summer and terrorize our Dudley with it! Won't he?'

'Lily never did. That friend of hers, Snape did though.' Petunia murmured. Lily gasped silently.

'Yes, but I suspect he'll be like his father. He couldn't keep his abnormality under wraps, could he? Remember when your sister and Potter met us in that nice restaurant for dinner?'

Lily grinned and threw her auburn hair back, laughing. She certainly did remember.

_James and her had arrived, invisible outside of the restaurant. Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he flashed her goofy yet nervous grin. Checking that no one was anywhere near them, they revealed themselves. James had bought himself a Muggle suit and he tugged at the collar nervously. She had worn a green knit dress._

_He turned to face her suddenly. 'What do I say if he starts asking me what job I've got? He doesn't know about Hogwarts, does he?' He asked, losing his composure completely._

_Lily kissed him lightly on his lips and felt both of their hearts race. 'No, he doesn't and if he asks you about a job, just tell him you work in an office.' _

_'Oh. Okay,' he said bluntly._

_ She and James walked into the restaurant together to find Petunia and Vernon waiting. Vernon muttered something under his breath and she forced a smile on her face as he throttled her hand and she moved to kiss her sister on her cheek. She felt Petunia stiffen slightly._

_James smiled at Vernon who was slightly taken aback and sat down. James moved to kiss Petunia on her cheek as Lily had done, but she sat down immediately. Lily bit back a laugh. This was going to be a great, albeit amusing evening._


End file.
